


Star light, Star bright, First boy I see tonight.

by AmberEyedLover



Series: You can't hide from me. [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Halloween.<br/>Everyone likes to dress up sometimes.<br/>But not everyone is who they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam’s fingers itched at the mask which covered his face, his feet heavy in the boots he was wearing as he took each step closer towards the club, dark jeans covered his long legs as a white shirt covered his torso, a tie neatly tucked inside the waist coat which he was also wearing.   
Tonight Danni had brought them both tickets for a party at a local club, which they both knew, often they went to visit...to watch them dance.

As he walked the long cape swished around him silently in the darkness before he paused under a street lamp as laughter caught his attention a street away, his fingers itched again, this time sharp fingernails digging in to his palms as he let his eyes close, a small smile falling over his lips quickly.  
‘’I thought you were going to be late’’ He spoke out to the seemingly quiet street before turning to look towards the dark alleyway which was behind him.   
‘’You never miss a thing do you Adam’’ The girl’s voice spoke out before Danni stepped in to the flood of light and a dark chuckle left her lips, ‘’Quite the image’’ she told him as her bright green eyes ran over Adam, his own purple looking over her choice, contacts of course, less chance of them being found out.

‘’You haven’t eaten today’’ Danni stated as he gave a slight nod and they started to walk down the street again,   
‘’I will tonight’’ He whispered with a dark grin as they turned the corner and headed towards the long line of people dressed up all differently. ‘’Let’s go shall we then beautiful’’ Adam whispered out as she nodded, their footsteps leading them pass everyone when another laugh broke Adam’s thoughts and he turned slightly to look towards the line, his vision moving along each person until once voice stood out.  
‘’No, dude I was telling you it was fucked up...I know I like being bit as a kink but man didn’t she try to take it to a next level, I swear she actually broke my skin’’ Adam’s head tilted slightly before he sensed Danni coming back and he snapped his head back and they looked at each other before her eyes danced towards the way he had been looking.   
‘’Let’s go’’ Adam’s voice was thick as Danni turned back and smirked slightly, her hand reaching out and finding Adam’s in the folds of the clock which dawned around his body, the hood of it raised above his head before he let her pull him along the line and to the entrance where two bouncers stood, their eyes looking at them before they turned to each other and nodded.

Of course...every bouncer who worked on the doors, every staff member inside the club knew who they were.  
Once inside, Danni let his hand go as they walked through the crowded space and towards the bar, the want of drink already strong on both of their tongues as they settled down in to a stool each.


	2. Like a moth, im drawn to the flame

The club music was loud in Adam’s ears, the drinks was even stronger on his tongue and lips as his contact covered eyes stared out across the club from where he sat at the corner of the bar, his eyes searching through the crowds for the face that owned the voice he heard.  
‘’Adam’’ A voice called out to him softly and he turned, finishing his drink before he nodded, standing he pulled the hood of his cloak back up over his head and headed across the club to where Danni was sat with a few of the others, a smile on his face as he arrived at the table, ‘’See I told you he was didn’t really dress up’’ Danni spoke again as Adam chuckled and unclasped the cloak, pulling it away, he folded it over his arm as he slipped down to sit with them.  
‘’A vampire pretending to be a human pretending to be a vampire, what a better disguise’’ A voice spoke out and I grinned slightly before turning to look towards Sutan as he sat in the shadows of the table ‘’But I must say, without the cloak you are looking very fine tonight’’  
‘’As yourself Sutan’’ Adam told him with a smile, resting his hands on the table top, he listened as the others fell back in to their conversations.   
‘’So how long until you leave’’ Sutan asked and Ada turned to look at him before across to where Danni was sat, a long glass in her hands as her eyes met His,  
‘’About another year before we move on’’ Adam told him as he nodded and stared across to him,   
‘’Where do you think you will head?’’ Sutan asked again and Adam paused slightly, his head turning as someone past the table,   
‘’East probably, a few states over so probably Texas for a bit before moving on to Miami’’ Adam told out, his eyes still out on the dance floor to where he watched a blonde dancing, a laugh on his lips as he tilted his head back slightly.

Adam watched as another man walked up behind the blonde boy, his hands resting on his hips before he spun around and took a step back as Adam sorted through all the voices until he reached the two.  
‘’Aw come on baby, you look so good, just a little dance’’ The guy told the blonde as he shook his head,   
‘’Look I don’t want too, I came out with my friends for a good time, not to dance with half drunk mess who looks like he went through some hobo’s bin to find his clothes’’ The blonde spoke back, a smile curling the corner of Adam’s lip slightly before he turned back and caught Danni’s eyes.   
‘’Im going to get another drink’’ Adam told them before he stood and started to make his way across the floor, the man with the blonde looking up quickly before he met Adam’s eyes and he watched as he swallowed and stepped away and what seemed like to melt in to the crowd as Adam reached the bar and perched himself up on to a bar stool, his eyes moving over everyone sat there before a bar tender walked closer and Adam gave a small nod.

Drink in hand, Adam turned and rested his back against the bar, legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles, a hand smoothing down the front of the waist coat which he was wearing as he looked around for the blonde again, quickly he found him stood next to a table, a top hat on his head as he laughed and brought a glass bottle to his lips. Adam’s eyes followed the movements of his throat as he swallowed the liquid down before he lurched forward in laughter, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. Zeroing in to their voices, Adam brought his own drink to his lips as he swallowed softly.   
‘’Nah, the guy smelt like death I swear, it really was like he stole some hobo’s clothes for tonight’’ The blonde spoke out and Adam grinned behind his glass slightly.   
‘’Boy, when are you going to let yourself go and have some fun...there’s a lot of cute guys about tonight’’ Another male voice spoke out as the blonde shook his head.  
‘’I don’t know Brad, I came out with you lot really just for a good time, im not really looking for a pick up’’ A sigh was on the blonde’s lips as a clink of glasses sounded out and Adam glanced over again to see him sat down now, the hat tipped back on his head slightly,  
‘’Baby,  you haven’t dated in a long time, you only do hook up’s and the last one was a drag queen honey, you said it yourself, she had a thing for biting’’ A soft laugh escaped the blonde as he sighed and nodded.  
‘’Fine, if I see...find or a cute guy finds me, I will see’’ He told back before his fingers reached up for the hat and he pressed it down on to the other guy’s head. ‘’But im going to go dancing before I get even more drunk’’ The blonde laughed out brightly before he moved and slipped away from the table.

Finishing his drink off, Adam placed it behind him on the bar surface before he stood and started to walk across the club’s flooring,   
‘’be careful’’ Danni’s voice came across his ears as he nodded slightly, his eyes set on the blonde as he walked.

 

.o0o.

Warmth...

Warmth was the first thing he felt against his back as he danced, his mind hazy with the beer and whiskey shots which him and his friends had been doing since they had entered the club in celebration of having a good time. He didn’t really care that he didn’t dance all that much, he was a little drunk and a little risk taken but he was enjoying himself for once since the last time he came out.

It had been too long since he let himself go like this.

The warmth didn’t leave his back as he kept dancing, his friends around him before he felt large but gentle hands touch lightly against his sides, staying in a safe place as their breath was felt against the back of his neck. He didn’t really want to dance with anyone but his friends and the first guy who had grabbed him by his hips and tried grinding in to him had dampened his mood slightly but Brad had quickly boosted it back up again and now he was back out on the floor with him, but the hands touching him now was different, they weren’t forcing him to do anything, trying to control his moves or pull him back, they were just holding him, following his steps as he moved to the music which flowed through his ears, the bass deep with in his heart as it thudded.

He took a glance towards Brad who promised to stay in front of him and found him staring back, a slight smirk on his face but a hint of jealously in his eyes as he glanced back to the person behind Tommy. He felt safe knowing that he liked the look of the guy and he took the risk of leaning back slightly, the guy behind him noticing his move as his hands slipped around slightly to lay over his the front of his hips lightly, still not controlling his movements.

He wanted to look but found himself worried that if he did, he would freak out, so instead he kept dancing, inching his way back until he felt the other man’s chest flushed with his back, his arms wrapped around Tommy’s waist warmly as they moved together in smooth movements. He felt a little dizzy and at the same time a little like he was at home in the guy’s arms.   
Raising an arm up around his neck, Tommy’s fingers touched against soft hair as a pair of soft lips ghosted over the small part of skin behind his ear which sent a chill running through his body which was lightly pulled back against the other again, pliant under the touch, he tilted his head slightly as the lips trailed down the side of this throat lightly, almost not touching as his heart crashed against his chest.

He felt different, more different then he had ever felt with a stranger in the club, he felt like he knew the person but at the same time he didn’t, he felt like he belonged in their arms, their lips against his neck as he threaded his fingers through the back of the strangers hair and pulled him closer before he pulled away a little, the guy letting him as he turned and slowly lifted his brown made up eyes to the face...or lack, he took in the silver mask covering most of it, the purple eyes staring back at him brightly as he moved closer again and moved his arms back around the guy’s neck, a smile on his lips as his hands went back to Tommy’s waist again and pulled him closer with gentle movements, their eyes never once leaving each others before he noticed the guy turn slightly, eyes moving through the dancers before he turned back and smiled at Tommy sweetly, the same feeling of being safe washing over him as he pulled the guy closer and lifted up slightly to brush his lips against the strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam's costume - http://www.polyvore.com/this_is_halloween/set?id=54109551
> 
> Tommy's costume - http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=54107023


	3. Let's Play Tonight :

Leaving the club, Tommy let himself laugh as he draped himself over Brad's side who in turn was mumbling things and laughing too, everything felt so clear to Tommy and he went to turn back to go back in to the club again before a hand moved down on to his shoulder, curling his body in to theirs and away from Brad's.  
''Oh good, you can help me take him home'' Brad spoke out to Adam as he glanced up at the masked face, in the lights outside the club, Brad could see the man who had stolen his friend away for the night clearly, their height a difference, broad shoulders and wide hands which held Tommy careingly as if he could be broken.  
''I don't think that would be very wise of me to do'' Adam told Brad, his voice low and velevt as he watched Brad stare at him with wide eyes before shivering slightly.  
''Oh hush, It is all fine'' He told Adam and he tilted his head slightly before looking down at the boy in his arms, his blonde hair covering his face slightly as he leaned against Adam's chest, eyes half closed as hands held on to his sides.  
Adam could hear his pulse running under the surface of his skin, the way it sped up whenever Adam moved his hands on Tommy's body,  the way it tempted him with the beating of his heart and Adam knew that he had to leave and feed before he done something which he would regret, watching as Tommy moved, he laughed again, the sound running through Adam's body before the blonde tilted his head up and smiled widely.  
''Take me home, protect me from the scary man'' He laughed out as he tried to point towards Brad who was watching them while on the phone.  
''I still dont think that would be wise, I need to leave'' Adam spoke out mainly to Tommy's friend as he rolled his eyes slightly and a car rolled up next to them and he pulled the phone away from his ear, ending the call before pushing it in to his pocket.  
''I dont think you would be able to'' He told Adam as he nodded towards Tommy who had wormed his arms around Adam's waist tighter and he could feel cold fingertips starting to slip under his shirt at the back.  
''Fine, I will help you to take him home, but I have to leave as soon as Im no longer needed'' Adam warned him which earned him a raised eyebrow and a small smirk before he pulled the car door open and stepped away for Adam to help Tommy walk closer before getting him inside and slipped in beside him before pulling the door closed.

Ten minutes was all it took for their heartbeats to start getting to Adam in the car, half of him glad that it was quite a large car and that he and Tommy was sat in the very back away from the others, it helped to sooth the ache in his gums a little before he felt a hand creep on to his thigh and a warm body to press against his side, turning his eyes to look down at the blonde, he ran his tongue over his teeth, the feeling of them starting to move to allow his fangs to fall causeing him to try and move away from him a little.   
Another five minutes was all it took for Tommy to move and straddle Adam's  lap, arms locked around his neck before he moved a hand up and ran it along Adam's jaw line, tilting his head up as Tommy leaned forward and let himself press his lips against the other man's as his arms came up around his waist and pulled him a little closer again.  
Adam knew that he was playing a dangours game with himself and others around him but he couldnt find himself to pull away from the blonde boy, there was something about him which attracted him to him, more than his looks.

Turning his head slightly, he broke the kiss and moved his lips to the edge of Tommy's jaw as fingers threaded through his hair, inching his lips down until he reached his neck and found the pulse quickly, Adam paused over it and lightly flicked his tongue over the spot before pressing it down and lightly bit at his skin with dull teeth before he moved away again, not trusting himself when the sound of blood ran loud through his ears, teasing his hungy more. Moving Tommy slightly, he pushed him back down in to the seats beside him, his back against the car door slightly and a shoulder against the seats, Adam glanced towards the front of the car to see Tommy's friend talking to the driver about something before they laughed. Feeling a hand on his thigh again, Adam turned to look at Tommy to see large brown eyes staring at him, his heart crashing against his chest and pulse fast as Adam moved closer again, turning in the seat and covering Tommy's body slightly with his own as he slipped down a little, pressing his lips against Tommy's jaw he felt hands come up to his waistcoat, pulling him down closer as he slipped his lips down over his neck and found his pulse again as pain ran through Adam's gums as he felt his teeth drop, knowing that his eyes had changed to a darker color, almost black behind his purple contact lenses. Licking over the pulse again, Adam felt the body beneath his shudder slightly before arching up as Adam lowered closer and lightly nipped at his skin, his sharp teeth breaking the surface enough to let a small drop of ruby red to bubble up which Adam quickly licked away again, a soft breath leaving the blondes lips as he pulled Adam closer and turned his head slightly as another drop bubbled up, the taste exploding in Adam's mouth, the sweetness hinted with sour ran through his taste buds, the smell of it hitting his nose as he felt his teeth drop down fully, tilting his head, Adam glanced towards the front to see the other two still talking and ignoring them, smirking slightly Adam turned back and licked the small trail up to the small cut and planted his lips against it, suckling lightly before he lightly nipped again, making the incision a little bigger, Adam's tongue flat against it as Tommy raised his body up against Adam's, his head falling lightly back against the door as he let himself pull his lips back, shoulders angled to hide him as he bit down in to Tommy's flesh, blood pouring in to his mouth as a low groan left Tommy, one of his hands coming up to thread in to Adam's hair as he tried to buck up, cock hard in his jeans as he tried to find some sort of friction to rub against.

  
As Adam fed, he could feel all his senses sharpening again, the sound of their heartbeats, their words loud in his ears as Brad laughed, a tut on his lips as there was a sound of movement,   
''Christ, cant even wait until they are alone'' He heard Brad whisper out to the person driving before a laugh escaped, pulling his teeth away slightly, he let himself run his tongue over the bite mark, cleaning the blood away and sealing the wound up before he flicked his tongue over his own lips and glanced down, tracing his tongue over any sign of blood which he might of left on Tommy's skin.   
Bringing his lips back to Tommy's again, he kissed Adam back hungrily, Tommy pulled him closer, his cock still straining against the front of his jeans as he raised his hips up, a small groan of thankfulness melting in to Adam's lips as he felt another hard cock against his own again. Tommy knew that this was just going to probably end up being another drunken hook up, but there was something in the back of his mind telling him that he didnt care but another part saying not to let this guy go without a way of getting in contact, Tommy felt safe around him, he felt on fire whereever the guy touched him and he really didnt care if he didnt know his name or the color of his eyes or what he looked like behind the mask, all he cared about was the way he felt alive under the guys own body, their hips rolling against each others, chasing Tommy close to his orgasm before hips pulled away and lips left his again, a small groan of dissapointment leaving his lips as a soft breathy laugh escaped next to his ear.  
''Okay get out the car and take what ever the hell is going on there in to your apartment Tommy'' A voice called out and he muttered slightly before finding his hand and flipped them off before he turned back and pressed another kiss to lips which quickly pulled away again and helped him to sit up more again before Tommy turned and opened the door, getting out he felt himself wobble slightly before there was hands on his hips and a hard body against his back holding him up right.  
''Careful now'' A velevt voice whispered in to his ear and Tommy breathed out hard, the sound of his voice making his knees feel even weaker than they already were before he found enough sense and reality to nod slightly, a hand sliding in to his pocket to pull out keys which was pressed in to one of the hands on his hips as it moved.  
''Apartment 18A'' Brad's voice spoke out and Tommy opened his eyes again and blinked a few times before he turned to look at Brad with a small grin. ''Just get my boy upstairs and whatever...jut be warned I will be here tomorrow morning so he better still be breathing and talkable when I do'' Brad spoke out, his eyes looking at the guy behind him as his chest moved with laughter.

He wasnt sure how they got up to the apartment so quickly or how or when they had moved through the mess to the bedroom, but all Tommy did know was that of a hotness wrapped around his cock, a wet tongue flicking under the hard shaft before flicking across the slit, collecting the bead of precum there which left a gasp leaving his lips as a hand moved down and tangled in to the guys hair, Tommy's own head hitting back against his pillows as his back arched slightly, hips being held down to his bed as he tried to thrust up in to the heat.   
Feeling teeth scrape across his cock, Tommy couldnt help but moan loudly, confused slightly at why it felt so good when teeth normally was a turn off for him when he was getting oral but this guy seemed to be hitting every nerve in his body, lighting them on fire as the knot in the base of his stomach grew and he felt the feeling spread out through his body, a small cry leaving his lips as he came quickly, the guy's tounge pressed to the underside of his head as he swallowed around Tommy.  
Sitting up on his knees slightly, Adam looked down at the blonde laid out on the bed before he leaned back down again, lips tracing kisses up his inner thigh before trailing up to his hips and down the other side again where he quickly let his teeth drop and bite down in to the flesh there, a loud moan leaving Tommy's lips again as Adam soothed his hand over his other thigh, eyes locked on the blondes face as he fed from him again, the orgasm's afterglow tinting his blood, making it taste even sweeter and sharp than before hand.   
Watching as the blonde's eyes slowly flickered closed, chest heaving with heavy breathes, Adam pulled away and licked over the wound to seal it again before he chased a small blood trail which had fallen, letting his tongue catch it before it dropped down on to the bed, Adam breathed out, teeth slipping back as he felt his eyes lighten behind the contacts again as he raised up above the blonde, leaning down he kissed him deeply which was returned weakily before he pulled away again slowly, lips moving to Tommy's ear.  
''I have to leave now, forget about me...tonight'' He whispered softly before pressing a kiss to the side of his ear, ''It's for the better'' Adam finished speaking and moved away from Tommy as he whined a little from the loss of Adam's body on top of his.

Watching the blonde slowly fall asleep, Adam turned and left his room and apartment, closing the door behind him silently as he started to walk down the stairs, reaching up, he pulled on the ribbon holding his mask, letting it fall away from his face and in to his hands as he walked out in to the night air, scents strong from feeding as he smirked a little and slowed as a car came towards him before stopping, pulling the door open, he threw the mask on to the dashboard.  
''Good night?'' Turning Adam smirked a little as he looked towards Danni.  
''Tasty night.''


	4. Misty Memories

Come morning, Tommy groaned at the banging which was coming from the front of his apartment, they noise ringing in his ears as he shifted and pulled his covers over his naked form, moments later the knocking was added too by the ringing of his phone which came from beside his bed somewhere and Tommy blindly searched for it until cold, hard metal greeted his fingertips and he picked it up, eyes squinting at the screen to see Brad’s name flashing across it.   
‘’Someone better be dying’’ Tommy grumbled out as he answered to a loud laugh which had him pulling the phone away from his ear.   
‘’Yeah, you are if you don’t answer the door’’ Brad joked back,  
‘’Key’s under the mat, let yourself in’’ He muttered before breaking the call off and dropped his phone down on his bed side unit as he turned and buried himself back in to his covers again.

‘’Ooooo look what we have here’’ Brad’s high voice rung out from the doorway of Tommy’s room as he shifted and buried his head further under his pillow again with a small groan as laughter ran and then the bed dipped softly beside him, warm hands running over his shoulders. ‘’How are you feeling baby’’ Brad asked softly as Tommy shrugged.   
‘’Like death came and decided to play with me’’ Tommy mumbled before he pulled his head out and looked through the semi darkness of his room thanks to his closed blinds to look at his best friend who was smiling down at him.  
‘’Oh honey, but how was last night then?’’ He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed which left Tommy confused slightly,   
‘’what do you mean?’’ He asked, ‘’I was with you all last night’’  
‘’I mean after I dropped you home with Mr. Tall dark and handsome?’’ Brad laughed as Tommy rolled on to his back and pulled the sheets closer to him as he tried to think back but got nothing but misty memories, ‘’Oh don’t say you forgot Tommy, he was gorgeous even with a mask on and the way you were moaning and groaning under him you must have had an very eventful night’’ Brad teased again as Tommy shook his head.   
‘’I can’t remember anything but going to the club with you and dancing, Brad you’re the only person I danced with last night apart from that guy who grabbed me ‘’ Tommy spoke out as he sat up and rubbed at his neck softly and looked at his friend, ‘’I would remember if I came home with someone, even if I was drunk I always remember’’ Tommy said as Brad frowned.   
‘’Tommy, you came home with a guy, I left you both down at the lobby together, you even handed him your keys’’ Brad told his friend with a worried look before he stood and wondered out the bedroom.

Moments later Tommy looked up from where he slipped some boxers on as Brad walked back in with a glass of water and handed it to Tommy who sat on the bed again, his back against the wall as he sipped at the liquid.  
‘’’’We got ready here, left together and went to the club, I had a few drinks and we went to dance, a guy tried grabbing me and grinding in to me, I told him to get lost and told him that he must of gotten his clothes from a homeless person before he walked away.’’ Pausing, Tommy sipped form his water again as he frowned. ‘’We then had a few more drinks again, I remember you pushing my top hat on to my head before I pushed it on to yours again and told you that I was going to dance, you came with me and that was it until we left, I was sat in the back of the car, you were with Isaac up front and then you guys dropped me home and I came up, let myself in and locked up before getting undressed and in to bed’’ Tommy explained to Brad who stared at him confused.  
‘’Baby, im telling you the truth’’ he said before pulling his phone out, ‘’Look, you can’t see his face or anything because of the club lights but here’’ He said as he handed Tommy his phone.

Looking down at it, Tommy frowned slightly as he looked at the photo of him and someone dancing together, their arms around his waist while his own was around the other guy’s neck.  
‘’Why can’t I remember this guy?’’ Tommy asked before Brad leaned over and swiped his finger across the screen,   
‘’I don’t  know but you were letting yourself connect with him’’ He told Tommy as he looked back down to see the photo of the same guy leaning over him, kissing in the back seat. Trying to think back over everything again, Tommy found that his memories was starting to mist up, making him forget further before he shook his head and dropped Brad’s phone on his bed as he rubbed at his eyes…for some reason the photos made something inside of Tommy throb, the feeling of want and need running through his bones before fading out in to mist again.   
‘’I can’t remember a single thing about this guy, the more I try to remember last night, the more it mist’s up…what’s going on Brad, why can’t I remember?’’ Tommy asked as he turned to his friend.

.o0o.

‘’You know that leaving him alive was dangerous didn’t you’’ Danni spoke out as she walked in to the room,   
‘’I know’’ Adam replied from his place in the armchair, Leg thrown over the arm slightly while the other stretched out across the floor.   
‘’If he remembers anything about you, he could find out about us all’’ She said again as her hands picked a dark colored jug up and poured herself a drink.   
‘’I know’’  
‘’He could be your death’’ She warned as she turned.   
‘’I know’’  
‘’Adam…im being serious here’’  
‘’I know’’ Adam sighed as he rested his head back and stared up at the ceiling of the large house, the plasterwork moving around in gentle swirls of hand carved designs, which he remember clearly being made from when he was a child. Tilting his head, he looked towards his best friend with a smile as she shook her head slightly and sighed.   
‘’Sutan is going to want to talk to you too once he finds out the boy is still breathing’’ She said softly as she took the other armchair across from him, a fire blazing in the fire place as he nodded and turned back to the ceiling.  
‘’I know’’ He whispered, long fingers stroking over his stomach slightly as he thought about the blonde man he left sleeping in his bed, his skin pale against his sheets, the taste of his blood, sharp and ever so sweet in the afterglow of his orgasm, the weight of his cock on his tongue before he turned back to stare at Danni.   
‘’You are going to try and find him again, aren’t you? You know that’s against our rules, they are there so we stay hidden but alive among the humans’’ She asked as they stared at each other for a while.   
‘’I know’’ Adam said softly again before he heaved himself up on to his feet and crossed the room in long strides, leaning down, Adam pressed a kiss to Danni’s temple before taking the glass out her hand and swallowed a mouthful down, a small droplet of red running down the crease of his lips before he wiped it away and handed the glass back.

Walking towards the door, he heard Danni let a breath out and he smirked slightly,   
‘’I love you Danni and I know what I am doing, im not going to put our families in danger because I can’t stay away from a human’’ Adam spoke out as she smiled.   
‘’I know’’ Danni replied which brought a smirk to Adam’s face as he turned and quickly fled the large house and drove away, hands gripping the steering wheel of his car before he quickly found himself parked up outside a group of apartment buildings, eyes watching as two males walked out the doors, one carrying a guitar while the other waved his hands about as he spoke. Smirking to himself, Adam started his car’s engine up again before he quickly drove away and headed back towards the Hollywood hills and to his home.


	5. Let the games begin

The moment Adam pulled in to the long drive way, he could sense that someone had been there and they still were. Fingers tightening round the steering wheel, Adam aimed his car up before pulling it to a stop in his garage, the engine still a purr before it was turned off and he stepped out and closed the door again. Locking it, Adam took his time to walk up to the house and inside again, the front door already unlocked like he knew it would be as he stepped in to the large hallway and pushed it closed behind him. Starting to take his jacket off slowly, Adam tilted his head slightly, his senses on high as he listened to the near silent pace of footsteps in the study lounge upstairs which he often used more than the downstairs one, grinning to himself, he let his jacket be placed on the hook before he turned towards his kitchen and fixed himself a drink before walking towards the stairs.

‘’What the hell do you think you were doing Adam, don’t you know how stupid it is to leave a human alive after feeding from them and sex? ‘’ Sutan’s voice raised as he hit the top of the stairs and turned in to the lounge, the glass at his lips as he sipped and walked across the room, ignoring the other vampire’s stare before he settled himself down in the arm chair, leg thrown over the arm like he had back at the mansion.  ‘’how many times are you going to break our rules in some way’’ he asked before Adam shrugged, a loud sigh leaving the older man’s lips before he walked over and crouched in front of him.  
‘’I had to feed Sutan, you know that, you could probably smell it on me the moment I entered the club last night’’ Adam said to Sutan softly, his blue eyes meeting the other mans.   
‘’You know I have to see, don’t you?’’ He asked and Adam gave a slight nod before he moved slightly, legs parting more as Sutan slipped closer, a graceful hand touching Adam’s jaw and cheek lightly before he pulled his face forward and lips touched in a light kiss before Sutan’s left and made their way down his jaw to his neck, his touch on Adam’s jaw making him relax before the sharp sting of Sutan’s teeth pierced in to his neck, automatically, Adam’s eyes slid shut as his fingers gripped his father, his maker, his friend’s shoulders as he let his thoughts and memories flow through his blood.

‘’No’’ Sutan roared as he pulled away quickly, teeth making small ribs in Adam’s skin which quickly healed again as Adam’s eyes flickered open to meet Sutan’s,  the trace of Adam’s blood still on his lips as he reached out and swiped his thumb across them, Sutan’s body trembling under his touch.  
‘’Sutan’’ He whispered softly as his friend shook his head.   
‘’No Adam, I forbid you to go after that…that…thing’’ He spat out,   
‘’He is human and his name is Tommy and I will fin-‘’  
‘’No’’ Sutan roared again, flying to his feet and away from Adam as his teeth fell again and Adam slowly sat back in the arm chair, his fingers picking up his glass again and pulling it back to his lips again, eyes trained on Sutan as he paced. ‘’You know the rules Adam, we don’t go after the humans when our lives depend on staying hidden-‘’   
‘’But what about my wants and needs Sutan?’’ Adam asked as he placed the glass down again and got to his feet, ‘’I can only feed on packaging and animals for so long, I have needs too, fucking gets boring when there isn’t anyone new’’ Adam spat back, turning his back to his creator and friend, Adam walked towards the window where he pressed a hand to the cold glass, the scent of angry and fear coming from Sutan strong before a hand ghosted over the back of his neck as teeth sunk in deeply again and  he let a loud yell of pain out.

.o0o.

‘’Baby, baby, baby’’ Tommy turned towards Brad’s voice and laughed as he saw him walking across the room, a cup of coffee in each hand, breathing out slightly as a phantom feeling moved over the skin of his neck, Tommy rolled his shoulders slightly before he placed his guitar down and took the cup from his friend.  
‘’I know, I should take a break’’ Tommy laughed as Brad pursed his lips and placed his hand over his hip.   
‘’’A break Tommy, you need a holiday baby’’ Brad laughed as he sat down across from him and crossed his legs, ‘’Anyway, is that a new song im hearing?’’   
‘’Of course’’ Tommy replied to him with a grin as he sipped at his coffee and then placed it down on to the side beside him and picked his guitar up again, strumming a few of the cords again, he glanced up to see Brad watching him before returning his eyes to the strings again. ‘’Its not finished yet, not even sure if I want to do anything about it’’ Tommy said before he felt a hand grip his jaw to tilt his head up again until he stared in to Brad’s eyes again.  
‘’Baby, if you let that song fade away, you are missing out on the chance of earning big time’’ He told Tommy who sighed before nodding.   
‘’Go get the studio ready then twinkle toes’’ Tommy winked out to his friend which earned a playfully slap to his cheek before a kiss to the other as Brad got up and quickly and near enough danced across the large room and vanished off in to a hallway.

A few minutes later found Tommy sat in the middle of a dark room, lit only by a few candles as he perched his guitar on his knee and looked up towards the booth window with a nod, knowing that Brad would be able to see him on the other side of the glass. Breathing out deeply, Tommy felt a shiver run through his body again before he closed his eyes, fingers still on the strings as he felt a strange wave run through his body before the throbbing feeling of need and want spiked through his blood, shaking slightly as his cock pressed against his tight jeans, hidden behind the guitar as Brad’s voice crackled through the speakers telling him that he was ready to record as soon as he wanted to play, nodding to his friend Tommy opened his eyes again and tried to push the feelings away as he focused on the guitar strings and started to play, the tune coming out slow and dark as another phantom feeling rippled across his neck and he paused slightly, light headed before his fingers went numb and the guitar slipped from his hands crashing to the floor with a loud smash before his body followed quickly, lights flicking on before he brought a hand up to his neck and held it against it before his eyes slowly closed and he succumbed to the darkness which seemed to flow out of nowhere to take over his body.


	6. Mystery Mask

Bleep…bleep…bleep…bleep the sounds slowly seeped through to his hearing as brightness filled his vision, it felt like that he was wearing a mask of white before his eyes slowly flickered open to an equal brightness.  
‘’Oh god, Tommy baby your awake thank god, lord Jesus Christ’’ A voice broke out from beside him as he slowly blinked before turning to see Brad sat beside him looking like a state.  
‘’Never knew you took the lords name in vain’’ Tommy croaked out slightly, his voice broken and scratchy and throat sore.   
‘’Never knew you cared about that you atheist scum’’ Brad smirked out, no heat in his voice as he reached over and took Tommy’s hand in his tightly.   
‘’Can…can I get some water?’’ Tommy asked as he looked around again, eyes taking in his surroundings for the first time before flashes of the studio went across his mind…the candles…the phantom feelings…the pain in his neck before he fell…the darkness.

‘’You gave us such a scare baby’’ Brad told him after he had been helped to sit up and had a small drink of water, ‘’when you went down…god I didn’t know what to think’’ He gasped out and Tommy turned to look at his friend confused before there was a knock on the door and a doctor came walking in, a clipboard in his hands as he smiled brightly.   
‘’It’s good to see you awake Tommy, how are you feeling?’’ The doctor asked and Tommy sighed softly.   
‘’Like I’ve been running around in circles with death’’ Tommy admitted, earning a small laugh from both the doctor and Brad, ‘’what happened to me?’’  He asked as the doctor looked the paperwork over with a sigh.   
‘’Do you have any history with depression or self harm?’’ He asked and Tommy shook his head, ‘’any history with drug abuse?’’  
‘’No, I only ever use over the counter drugs prescribed by the doctor for insomnia’’ Tommy said quietly, voice still rough.   
‘’Look I’ve already told you all this before when Tommy was brought in’’ Brad gasped out again in annoyance,   
‘’Mr. Bell as we explained before, because you aren’t family we aren’t allowed to tell you his medical details. But now Mr. Ratliff is awake, it is his choice.’’  
‘’He can hear’’ Tommy said softly which earned a soft squeeze around his hand from Brad.   
‘’well Tommy, as your friend here might of told you or if you remember, you collapsed at work. When you arrived we took you in and ran multiple tests to find out the cause of your collapse,’’ The doctor sighed slightly and Tommy frowned, ‘’we are a little confused’’  
‘’What do you mean confused, what’s wrong with me?’’   
‘’Well we tested for all the normal diseases and you are clear although you did have a high caffeine count which might of caused the collapse as you blood is…well the only way I can say this son is, your missing blood.’’

‘’Missing blood, how can he be missing it’’ Brad asked as the doctor shook his head,  
‘’We don’t know, the normal human male body holds between 10- 12 pints of blood, we can take a few pints at the most but Tommy is missing at least 8. The amount of caffeine which you had taken in effected with what was left and caused you to collapse’’ Sitting in silence, Tommy frowned confused with what he had been told, ‘’I know it sounds strange, we was shocked ourselves when we realized, and technical you should be near death, but we put you on a blood transfusion and brought the levels back up to a healthy amount, we want to keep you in for a little longer today but hopefully you can be discharged later on tonight’’ Nodding to him, Tommy glanced towards Brad who looked just as confused still.  
‘’Do you know what caused the blood lost and where it went?’’ Brad asked and the doctor shook his head.   
‘’Mo im afraid not, we checked over your body and you have no injuries, there’s no internal injuries which could explain it, but I recommend plenty of rest Tommy, you may feel tired a lot for the next few days or weeks, plenty of fluids like water and juice, and for now I would cut back on the caffeine and try to have about only a cup a day, don’t overdo it then that way you shouldn’t collapse again’’ The doctor explained before Tommy nodded, watching as the doctor left, Tommy breathed out slightly and turned to look at Brad at the same time he turned back to look at Tommy.

 

Nearing ten hours later, Tommy found himself and Brad walking out of the hospital, a bag of medication to take tucked in to Brad’s bag, the fading sunlight bright in Tommy’s eyes still as he reached up and rubbed at him slowly before he felt himself collide with something or …someone.

.o0o.

He had caught the moment he had stepped out of the car with shaking hands, sunglasses perched high on his nose, covering his dark almost black eyes as he pushed the door closed and locked it again.  
Since Sutan’s attack, he had been left weak and unable to move for a while from where he had fallen to the floor, he knew the reason though, he accepted that Sutan was trying to protect the clan as well as himself from making mistakes but he could feel the tug towards the human had done ever since he had first heard him near the club. Sutan had drained him just enough to keep him alive and to keep him able to move around slowly, he knew that he was safe even with the attack, but he knew it was a warning for things to come if he didn’t stay away.

Adam was thankful for the connection with the hospital for the blood when it was needed the most, heading in through the back, Adam made his way through the departments until he found the one which he needed, heading down the hallway, he racked his knuckles against the door before pushing it open to see a man in a white lab coat turn quickly, eyes wide before he relaxed slightly.~  
‘’Ah, Mr. Lambert I was expecting your visit’’ The man spoke out and Adam nodded before pushing his glasses to the top of his head, ‘’Sutan called ahead’’ the man said again as he moved around the lab picking things up and then putting them back again.  
‘’Well yes, im sure he did’’ Adam growled out slightly as he walked across the lab and towards the large fridge,   
‘’We are out of your favorite, had a big transfusion late last night, bit of a mystery actually’’ The gut muttered out as Adam opened the door and let his eyes run over the packets before his long fingers curled around a few and pulled them out, his teeth dropping quickly as he tore in to the plastic packaging.   
‘’Adam’’ the voice pulled him back to reality slightly and he turned as he drank, eyes meeting the doorway as another lab worker stood there with hands on her hips as she shook her head slightly as she laughed, ‘’that’s just gross’’ she muttered as she walked across to the lab station.  
‘’Sorry’’ Adam spoke out as he pulled his teeth out the packaging, a droplet of blood trickling down the corner of his mouth as she rolled her eyes and pointed to her own, nodding, he raised his hand up and brushed his thumb over. ‘’thanks’’ He spoke out, his body already responding to the slight intake of blood.   
‘’Try not to piss Sutan off any more Mr. Lambert, with last night’s transfusion we are going to be low and if more packets go missing, people will start to wonder’’ The male said and Adam rolled his eyes towards him slightly before he nodded and moved back to where he was sitting in the corner, dropping the empty packet in to the bin, he grabbed the third and let his teeth drop again before he pierced the plastic again and drank greedily, a small groan in his throat.

‘’What was that about anyway? Doc was puzzled about that guy, said he didn’t have a single injury to explain the loss’’ the girl spoke to the other male lab worker, Adam’s eyes snapped up to them as they worked and ignored him in the corner.   
‘’No idea, but he’s gorgeous, so small and pretty and blonde’’ The guy said before he shrugged, ‘’and those tattoos, I know I love my horror but wow I wouldn’t mind getting a taste of him’’ Hearing this Adam started to chuckle to himself before their eyes turned to pin him in a stare, the packet still in his mouth as he drank.   
‘’Want to share something?’’ They asked and he shrugged slightly and finished the packet of blood off before dropping it again, he knew that his eyes were a lot light now and the hungry had all but gone. Gathering his things again as he stood, he winked towards them  
‘’the blonde…they are always the tastiest’’ He chuckled, ‘’has a tattoo of a rose on his arm?’’ Adam asked,   
‘’Yeah how did you know?’’ The guy asked him as Adam started to shrug his jacket on.   
‘’I might have had a slight taste’’ Adam muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed slightly…he actually blushed  
‘’Ohh that explains it then’’ Hew sighed before standing up,   
‘’Yeah but I didn’t take enough to hurt him like this’’ Adam said before he paused and tried to think back, ‘’well I don’t think I did’’ He shrugged.   
‘’Oh Adam, don’t worry he’s safe just no more snacking on that boy’’ The female spoke out and he chuckled softly before shrugging again,  
‘’Not gunna promise anything with someone that tasty’’ He winked before he headed out the lab and quickly made his way back through the large building and out in to the fading day.

Lost in thoughts alone, Adam didn’t notice the small blonde until he felt his body come in to contact and the scent washed over him in waves.  
‘’Oh…oh sorry’’ The guy stuttered out before a light blush tinted his cheeks, ‘’I…I didn’t see you there’’ He gasped out again as a laugh ran out and Adam lifted his eyes to look towards the other guy and he quickly recognized it him as being Brad from the club too.  
‘’No, it’s my fault, lost in thought’’ Adam said smoothly with a smile as he nodded softly, the blond man’s face frowning slightly before Adam glanced at Brad to see him go wide eyed and he smiled softly, ‘’please excuse me if im no longer needed, I have a few things which I need to attend to before sun down’’ Adam spoke before he held his hand out towards Tommy who look before he took Adams hand, a look of shock on his face before Adam smiled and winked at him slightly before he stepped back and turned, pushing his sun glasses on to his face, Adam fingered his keys out his pocket as he walked towards the sleep black car parked under a large tree.


	7. Old Friends

Brad sighed deeply as he watched Tommy getting dressed, ‘’I still say you should be staying home, you only got home from the hospital yesterday’’  
‘’I know, don’t worry im not going to be drinking, I will stick to the juice like the doctor ordered’’ Tommy told him as he glanced over his shoulder and then turned back to finish doing his eye liner.   
‘’Fine, but any moment you get tired or feeling unwell you tell me and we are coming straight home’’ Brad told him.   
‘’And we are also meeting Cassidy because he hasn’t been over in a while’’ Tommy said as he turned back at least and picked his jacket up.   
‘’Cassidy…he hasn’t been around in a long time, about three months now or something’’ Brad grumbled as he stood and pulled his own jacket on,   
‘’I know, but he called me while you went back to grab some clothes from your place, said that he was back in town and that he wanted to meet up tonight at the club’’ Tommy shrugged before he smiled, ‘’how do I look?’’   
‘’Like a million dollars, I just want to eat you up’’ He laughed at Brad’s answer before they headed out of Tommy’s apartment.

An hour later, Tommy found himself walking in to the same club from the Halloween party, Brad just behind him before he felt a hand on his arm and he jumped and spun around to see that it was just Brad, smiling at each other they headed across the busy club towards the bar where they ordered some drinks and true to his word, Tommy ordered himself an orange juice.   
‘’He should be around here somewhere, said that he had to meet someone else beforehand here too’’ Tommy said as Brad nodded and looked around the club.

.o0o.

‘’Adam what have you done now to get Sutan like he is?’’ Cassidy asked as they sat in one of the club’s booths, a drink in both of their hands as he chuckled.   
‘’I’ve taken a liking…to a human’’ Adam replied with a shrug as he sat back, ‘’I fed from him and he is still alive’’  
‘’You left the human alive after feeding from them…Adam you know how dangerous that is for us’’  
‘’I know but there’s something about this human which I like.’’ Adam shrugged, ‘’I want to go after him despite Sutan’s warning attack, I feel that it could turn in to something more’’ Adam explained as Cassidy nodded.   
‘’You want a relationship with this human don’t you’’ He asked before Adam shrugged.   
‘’I would like to see where it goes but I know it will cause trouble with Sutan’’  
‘’you are right Adam’’ Jumping, Adam and Cassidy both turned to see Sutan stood at the side of the table.    
‘’Sutan’’ Cassidy cried as he stood and opened his arms, ‘’brother it’s good to see you again’’ Watching as they hugged, Adam sat back more and raised his glass to his lips.   
‘’And you, how are our cousins in Europe?’’ Sutan asked as they parted and sat again on either side of Adam, blocking him in which left a sigh on his lips.   
‘’They are very well, but enough with that what is all this with Adam and this human?’’ Cassidy asked, ‘’I do not see a problem with him wanting to see where things would go with this person’’  
‘’He is putting us at risk Cassidy, you know this’’ Sutan said as they both looked at Adam who just shrugged.   
‘’I understand that him feeding from the human first before talking to you was wrong but when was the last time you saw Adam like this?’’ Cassidy asked as Sutan sighed and let his eyes run over Adam as he stared back.   
‘’A long time, but what is happening isn’t good Adam, he is human and if he found out what we were could end up in another war.’’  
‘’Please no more talk, Adam knows what he is doing and my friends have arrived who I was meeting here tonight’’ Cassidy spoke out as Sutan nodded and rose to his feet again.   
‘’I will bid you both good night, Adam be careful’’ Sutan warned as he nodded.

Watching as Cassidy stood again, Adam turned his head quickly as he caught scent of the human and quickly let his eyes search through the club before he heard Cassidy squeal and turned back as he moved and threw himself at someone, the action causing Adam to chuckle softly before he shook his head and raised his glass to his lips again and blocked out all the scents for once.   
‘’Adam, I want you to meet two good friends of mine’’ Cassidy spoke out as he turned back with a slight nod,   
‘’you…’’ A voice spoke out and he looked up to see Brad again and he gave a slight nod,   
‘’Nice to see you again’’ Adam replied which left a confused look on Cassidy’s face.   
‘’Im missing something here but anyway, Brad meet Adam, Adam meet Brad, Adam, Tommy…Tommy, Adam’’ Cassidy spoke out as he raised his eyes again before they rested on his blonde as he walked towards the table,   
‘’Pleasure to meet you both formally, I hope you are feeling better’’ Adam spoke more towards Tommy who was wide eyed slightly before nodding slightly.   
‘’Okay spill people, I don’t like being confused and why are you drinking juice Tommy?’’ Cassidy asked as he sat down and Brad moved and sit on the other side of Adam before Tommy sat down on the end.   
‘’I kinder walked in to them outside the hospital yesterday’’ I told him before he rose an eyebrow at me, ‘’Sutan’’ I spoke as he nodded.   
‘’And you…why was you there?’’ He asked Tommy who frowned before shrugging,   
‘’wouldn’t believe me even if I told you’’ He said before taking a sip of the juice, Adam swallowed back some of his own drink as he looked across and watched the movement of his throat before away again as he felt a kick under the table and he looked over at Cassidy who was staring at him.   
‘’Try me’’ Cassidy said as he turned back slowly,   
‘’He collapsed at work’’ Brad said as he glared at Tommy, ‘’Somehow he managed to lose blood’’ Brad rolled his eyes slightly.   
‘’Brad’’ Tommy yelped out slightly and Adam chuckled softly,   
‘’Lose blood…Tommy how the hell did that happen?’’ Cassidy asked and he shrugged slightly,   
‘’I don’t know, the doctors was confused just like I was but main thing is im okay’’ Tommy grinned, ‘’Just gotta stay off the caffeine for a while’’ Tommy chuckled before Cassidy nodded and looked towards Brad who nodded and then turned to Adam who rubbed the back of his neck.   
‘’Drinks anyone’’ He asked as he stood and Cassidy stood before grabbing Adam’s elbow before he could walk away.   
‘’We need to have a little talk Adam’’ Cassidy said as Adam turned slightly to look at him with a shrug,   
‘’Depends what its about Cassidy’’ Adam replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice before Cassidy shook his head,   
‘’Don’t play dumb with me Adam’’ Cassidy warned before Adam leaned forward and kissed his cheek,   
‘’Haven’t you ever wanted to have a little taste of him yourself Cass? I was drawn to the little blonde and he is tasty…oh so tasty’’ Adam whispered before pulling away, ‘’Going to get a drink, be right back’’ He chuckled before he walked away.

.o0o.

‘’So what was that all about?’’ Brad asked with a raised eyebrow as Cassidy sat down,   
‘’Nothing, me and Adam go back…way back’’ Cassidy said with a large smile as he turned back to his friends. ‘’just something we were talking about before you turned up’’  
‘’He’s cute’’ Brad smirked and glanced over at Tommy who was watching people dance.   
‘’Adam is indeed’’ Cassidy said before he reached over and turned Tommy’s head back towards them, ‘’Sweetie, what is going through that pretty mind of yours?’’ He asked before he shrugged.   
‘’Just tired I guess, the doctor said I would but I wanted to come see you’’ Tommy told him before he nodded,   
‘’Oh honey, you really should be at home’’  
‘’I told him that but he was insisted that he came to see you’’ Brad chuckled before Cassidy turned to look up at Adam as he came back,   
‘’Tommy is the insistent type’’ Cassidy said as he turned back with a smile.

Sitting there Tommy couldn’t help but glance over the top of his glass every so often towards Adam as he chatted with Brad and Cassidy, there was something about him which made his skin crawl but in the good way, yesterday when he had shaken his hand, the touch seemed so familiar and he wanted to feel it again as he finally looked away and put his glass down on the table before the feeling of someone watching him made his eyes move back towards Adam to see bright blue eyes staring at him.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ He asked and Tommy blinked slightly before his lips pulled in to a frown,   
‘’Huh…what’’ He asked and Adam chuckled softly before he pushed his hair out his eyes,   
‘’Brad asked you if you were okay’’ Adam said softly and Tommy blushed slightly before he turned to look at Brad and nodded.   
‘’Yeah, you stay I think im gunna head home’’ Tommy told him as he nodded slightly,   
‘’Are you sure’’ Brad asked as he nodded again.   
‘’Yeah, we haven’t seen Cassidy in a long time and it will do you good to catch up’’ He said before standing slowly, a hand creeping to his head before he pulled it away again.   
‘’I‘ll drive you home’’ Adam said as he stood up from the end of the booth they were sat at.   
‘’Adam’’ Cassidy warned.   
‘’Im not going to touch him Cass, just offering a lift home because you can see he isn’t feeling good’’ Adam said back before he flicked his eyes over to Tommy who was watching them confused before blushing slightly.  
‘’Okay, okay’’ Cassidy sighed as he nodded,  
‘’Adam, apartment-‘’  
‘’18A, I know’’ Adam said as he picked his jacket up and shrugged it on before looking back up at Brad’s shocked face. ‘’the Halloween party’’ Adam said before a smirk formed over his face.   
‘’Ooohh so you are that masked guy’’ He smirked before Adam glanced over at Tommy to see him staring at him with wide eyes again before he shrugged,   
‘’Guilty as charge, but if you may excuse me, Im going to take Tommy home before he passes out’’ Adam said as he stood up again and turned slightly, watching as Tommy nodded slightly and turned, Adam walked closer and pressed his hand to the small of his back as they walked through the club.


	8. Sweet little teases

Adam couldn’t help but keep his hand against Tommy’s back as they walked, people turning to look at it placed there before backing away slightly which failed to grab Tommy’s attention as they headed outside and in to the cold night air where Tommy shivered slightly,  
‘’Here’’ Adam spoke out, causing Tommy to turn as he slipped his jacket off and held it out to him,  
‘’You’re get cold’’ Tommy stated and Adam smiled softly,   
‘’I will be fine, your recovering so you need to stay warm’’ Adam said again as he took a step closer to Tommy and held the jacket up again before helping him in to it as he moved it up on to his shoulders. Tommy’s scent teasing as it moved around his mind.   
‘’Thank you’’ Tommy’s words were soft as Adam smiled and softly nodded.   
‘’It was my pleasure’’ Adam told him as he moved his hand back to the small of Tommy’s back and started to lightly lead him towards where his car was parked up in the shadows.

The drove in silence for a while, Adam’s hands getting tighter on the steering wheel with each time Tommy moved in the small space before it fell quiet and Adam glanced over to see that Tommy had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, his arms folded over his chest as he curled in to the seat, his body facing towards Adam, head bowed slightly as Adam turned back and stared at the road, the sound of Tommy’s heart beaten was loud in his ears as he reached over and  flicked the radio on, soft beats filling the car and covering his heart as he turned back to the road and kept driving. Before soon, Adam found himself pulling up outside the human’s apartment building once again; eyes training up the building until they stopped on a set of windows which he knew was Tommy’s apartment.  
‘’Mhm, don’t want too’’ Snapping his head around, Adam stared at Tommy as he shifted and mumbled out in his sleep, facing pulling taunt as he turned and pressed it deeper in to the car seat, his throat bare slightly as Adam breathed in, his scent washing over him again as he turned and leaned closer to Tommy, fingertips moving up to lightly trace over the soft skin of his neck before Tommy’s eyes went wide and he stared at Adam.   
‘’Hey’’ Adam said softly as he pulled his hand away quickly, ‘’you fell asleep but your home’’ He told Tommy who turned slightly and blinked out the windows.   
‘’Oh right…thanks’’ Tommy spoke out as he moved and rubbed his eyes as he turned in his seat fully  as he pushed the door open and went to get out before pausing, his hand going to his head as he groaned slightly.  
Getting out, Adam quickly walked out to the other side and crouched down. ‘’Are you okay?’’ He asked Tommy, hands moving to either side of him on the car.   
‘’Fine, fine, just a little headache, guess I should’ve listened to doctors more’’ Tommy chuckled dryly as his eyes met Adam’s, searching, staring. ‘’you really are the guy from Halloween aren’t you?’’ Tommy asked as he lightly reached out and brushed a strand of hair which had fallen close to Adam’s eyes.

His fingertips touched against Adam’s skin lightly as he moved the dark hair out the blue eyes, the warmth spreading through him quickly as he swallowed and snapped his hand away again before he blushed slightly and ducked his head.  
‘’Sorry, I shouldn’t of done that’’ Tommy spoke out as he moved and pressed a foot to the concrete road as Adam backed off slightly and stood.   
‘’Its fine Tommy’’ He whispered and the sound of his name leaving Adam’s lips shook through him as he pulled himself up and out of the dark haired guy’s car before he turned and shut the door before he swayed slightly on his feet before there was a familiar warmth up against his back. ‘’careful now’’ Adam whispered in to his ear softly as hands touched against his waist holding him still, Tommy’s eyes closed as his head swam, the voice and touch was so familiar.  
‘’I…I’m okay’’ Tommy breathed out as he nodded to himself and slowly opened his eyes to stare in to the window of the car, the blurred reflection of him and Adam faintly behind him making his breath hitch again as he pushed everything away from his mind and started to slowly move out of Adam’s hold. ‘’thanks for the lift’’ He spoke out shakily.   
‘’I’ll walk you up, you still look unsteady on your feet’’ Adam spoke out as he locked the car and turned to look at Tommy again who’s own eyes was staring at Adam before he slowly nodded and started to walk towards the building.

Inside the building and in the elevator, Tommy pressed his forehead against the cold mirrored wall as he let a deep breath out, head spinning before he felt a gentle hand touch against the side of his neck and he shivered under the touch a little.   
‘’You’re warm’’ Adam’s voice sounded like velvet to Tommy as he basked in the coolness of the mirror and his touch as it moved up to his jaw and slowly turned his head, a small whine leaving his lips as the coolness left his forehead.   
‘’I’ll be fine…just need to lay down’’ Tommy mumbled before Adam frowned and in turn made Tommy frown, he didn’t know Adam well but he knew he was too attractive to let him frown like that. Before anything else could be said, the doors of the elevator opened and Adam helped Tommy out before following him along the hall, a hand softly touching against the back of Tommy’s neck before they paused outside a door and he fumbled with his keys.

Taking them from Tommy’s hand, Adam ignored the flushed look which was on his cheeks before he wrapped his arm around his waist and let Tommy lean in to his body as he unlocked the door and pushed the door open before he turned slightly and paused. His scent was strong from where he was tucked under his arm, the softness of his hair brushing against his jaw as he felt his eyes darken slightly and he felt the ache in his gums.  
Looking around the hallway, Adam turned back and helped Tommy inside and kicked the door closed, plunging them both in to darkness before he started to move Tommy through to his bedroom carefully. ‘’Rest’’ Adam spoke out as he lowered Tommy down on to the bed, ‘’I will get you some water’’ he spoke out before leaving quickly again and headed through the apartment until he found the kitchen and some glasses. By the time he had returned to Tommy’s room, he was undressed and already sleeping in the bed which made Adam smile slightly as he placed the glass on the side unit and pulled the covers up to Tommy’s waist. Leaning down slightly to tuck him in, Adam stayed at Tommy’s head turned to the side as he slept his neck bare as hunger raged through him and his teeth dropped and he leaned closer to the sleeping blonde.  
‘’Don’t wanna forget’’ Tommy mumbled out as he shifted, face turning towards Adam which was pulled in to a small frown.   
Blinking, Adam studied his features, the way his lips tugged down at the corner slightly and the skin between his eyes creased as he frowned, under his eyelids, Tommy’s eyes seemed to flutter slightly before he turned away again, leaving Adam staring at his neck with black eyes. He could hear the blood running through his veins just under the surface of his soft skin.  
Leaning closer, Adam ghosted the tip of his nose over his skin, just smelling before he lightly trailed his lips over the same path.  He smelled amazingly sweet and Adam knew just how sweet he tasted too, the want of  tasting him again was strong but he had enough restraint to pull away and to sand back far enough as Tommy turned back over again, his eyes slowly blinking open confused.  
‘’You told me to forget’’ He mumbled out restlessly and Adam frowned confused.   
‘’Forget what Tommy?’’ He asked as he stepped closer again and crouched down next to the bed as Tommy moved around and pushed the covers away.  
‘’Too hot’’ He frowned as he shifted again, a knee appearing from under them showing Adam that he was dressed in only shorts and a top.   
‘’Tommy’’ Adam whispered as he knelt down and touched the back of his hand to his cheek, instantly Tommy seemed to stop moving before turning in to the touch which left Adam puzzled again.  
‘’You…that night’’ Tommy breathed out.

Stepping back quickly, Adam’s eyes went wide as he stared down at Tommy, he couldn’t believe that he could remember the night still; humans often forgot when they were fed from. Watching as he shifted on his bed again, face twisted in pain almost before he slowly moved back and pushed his hand through Tommy’s hair, pulling it off his face which seemed to settle him slightly again before Adam moved his hand away, the restlessness back again before he quickly kicked his shoes of and slipped in to the bed beside Tommy.  
Watching as he turned and curled in to Adam’s side tightly, Adam wrapped his arm around and let his hand lay over the back of his neck as he swallowed and stared up at the ceiling before he was brought back as Tommy slipped his head on to Adam’s chest and wrapped a leg around his despite his bare legs scratching against denim.   
‘’Tommy, listen to me’’ Adam spoke softly as he stroked his fingers against warm skin. ‘’what do you remember?’’ He asked as Tommy shifted.   
‘’You…teeth’’ Tommy yawned out before he rubbed his cheek over Adam’s chest,   
‘’what about my teeth Tommy?’’ Adam asked softly.   
‘’On my cock’’ Tommy groaned out slightly before it flattened out as Adam ran his hand down his back. ‘’felt good…never feels good’’ Tommy breathed out, ‘’turned me on more’’ He whispered as sleep took over again and Adam stared down at him with a small smile, glad that he didn’t remember him feeding from him either.  
As he laid there, he couldn’t help but bury his nose in to Tommy’s hair slightly as his scent surrounded around him, making his mind go crazy before he finally pulled away and looked down to see him sleeping peacefully. Sliding out from under his small body, Adam let a breath out before the sound of shuffling caught his attention and he turned to see Tommy restless again. Walking out the room, Adam paused as he let Tommy’s scent wash over him again before he found the bathroom and stepped inside and in front of the mirror.   
Staring in to see his eyes still dark, Adam shook his head and quickly returned to the blonde’s room and slipped his shoes on before leaving silently.

By the time Tommy had woken up, the room was brightly lit by the sunlight and he could feel a heavy arm around his waist holding him tightly against a chest, a movement of his legs told him that they were still dressed as denim scratched against his bare skin. He felt comfortable with the person behind him; he could remember foggily that Cassidy’s friend had driven him home, the same guy who had come home with him the night of the Halloween party. He never felt as safe as he did with Adam despite not knowing him well, Tommy could remember waken up during the night to find himself alone in the bed before sleep slowly pulled him under again, the next time he had woken up, Adam was back in the bed and Tommy had had his head on his chest.   
Tommy wasn’t sure when they had moved to how they were not but he didn’t care, he felt a lot better and his head no longer hurt and he didn’t feel as tired as he had the night before.  
‘’Tommy, are you awake?’’ Hearing a voice whisper out, he frowned slightly before lifting his head to see Brad stood in the doorway, a slight smile on his face as he noticed Adam laid behind him.  
‘’No, go away’’ Tommy breathed out as there was a soft laugh and Brad quickly moved around and crouched down on Tommy’s side.   
‘’Cassidy’s here too’’ Brad whispered before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
‘’I’ll be out in a second’’ Tommy mumbled before he tried to move out of Adam’s hold, ‘’on second thought, a little help would be great’’ Tommy whispered with a chuckle as Brad rolled his eyes and pulled the covers back before helping him to slowly escape Adam’s tight hold.

Yawning and rubbing at his eyes as he walked out of his bedroom and in to the lounge, he offered a small smile as he looked at Cassidy sat on the couch. Walking over and snuggling under his arm, Cassidy looked up at Brad before back down again as he noticed Adam’s scent all over Tommy and he squeezed him tightly to his side as Tommy yawned again.  
‘’Im glad Adam offered me a lift home last night, I kept falling asleep’’ Tommy chuckled as Brad huffed playfully.   
‘’Well I did tell you to stay home and rest like the doctors told you’’ He said as Tommy slowly pulled away from Cassidy and sat up a little more. ‘’but it looks like you got plenty of rest’’ He winked and Tommy laughed slightly.   
‘’It wasn’t like that Brad’’  
‘’Im lost’’ Cassidy spoke which caused Brad to laugh,   
‘’Well our boy was wrapped up in a death grip by your friend Adam in there, had to help him out of it’’ He spoke as Cassidy nodded slightly.   
‘’Adam stayed?’’ He asked as Tommy rolled his eyes.   
‘’Yes because I fell asleep on him in the car, I nearly passed out when I got out, was really warm and he looked after me’’ Tommy shrugged, ‘’I must of pulled him down on my bed or something, I don’t know but nothing happened, he’s still dressed and so am I’’ He spoke out.  
‘’Well Adam does like to play nurse nightingale’’ Cassidy spoke out with a soft tease which had Tommy blushing before they fell in to a soft conversation.


	9. Moving on

A few weeks had gone by before Tommy had bumped in to Adam again, his health was back to normal again and he was heading out of the club as Adam past and they walked in to each other, Adam’s quick hands catching him from falling before he turned and met blue eyes which always seemed to burn in to his soul whenever he had seen them.   
‘’Adam’’ Tommy spoke out on a breath as he smiled brightly, the person he was with almost forgetting before Tommy shifted and looked between the two, ‘’oh sorry, Adam this is a friend, Isaac, Isaac this is Adam’’ Tommy quickly introduced them to each other.

Looking at the other guy, Adam gave a slight nod and watched as Isaac ran his eyes over him and almost stepped closer to the blonde which Adam didn’t like.  
‘’How have you been’’ Tommy asked and Adam turned and quickly looked at him as he nodded.   
‘’I’ve been busy’’ he told him as Tommy smiled,   
‘’Cassidy said you went away for a while, is that why you haven’t been at the club?’’ Tommy asked as he nodded again.   
‘’Yeah, had to go to Europe on business for a while, just met with Cassidy a few hours ago’’ Adam told him before he smiled lightly, ‘’I should get going and leave you guys to your date’’ Adam told them quickly, the feeling of needing a feed starting to rise up with the temptation of Tommy again. As he stepped away, he couldn’t help but notice the small smirk on the other boy’s lips before the slight frown which moved over Tommy’s eyes, the look in his eyes fading slightly as he nodded.  
‘’Oh okay, see you around soon then?’’ Tommy called out, his question hanging in the air as Adam walked and pulled his keys out his pocket and walked towards the bike which was parked up, the other transport which Adam often enjoyed on late nights when the thrill ran through his bones.

Part of Adam was pissed off that Tommy was with the other guy as he moved the helmet of his bike handles and threw his leg over as he straddled the sleek bike, pushing his key in to the engine, he lifted the helmet and went to pull it on as quick footsteps echoed down the pavement and he turned slightly to see Tommy jogging towards him before slowing to a stop as he got closer to Adam, breath heavy slightly and pulse racing which drove Adam’s hungry higher.   
‘’Hey…sorry…tomorrow…’’ Tommy breathed out, ‘’here’’ He asked out and Adam glanced back towards the other guy before he turned back with a slight smirk,  
‘’We’ll see’’ He told Tommy before pulling his helmet down over his head and started the engine up on the bike before he raced off, leaving the temptation behind quickly.

Fed and satisfied, Adam swapped the roar of his bike for the soft purr of his car as he headed towards Tommy’s apartment complex again, sitting outside quietly, eyes on the lit up windows, Adam slowly climbed out and locked up before he headed through the building and up to his apartment where he lightly racked his knuckles across the wooden door and stepped away, blue eyes falling down to the bag in his hands before his head snapped up at the sound of the door being opened slightly and a sleepy looking Tommy poked his head out as he rubbed his eyes.  
‘’Adam’’ He yawned out,   
‘’Sorry, don’t worry, go back to bed, I didn’t mean to disturb you’’ Adam quickly spoke out and moved to walk away as Tommy laughed softly,   
‘’No it’s fine, fell asleep on the couch, come in’’ He told him before opening the door wider before he turned and headed off down the hall and out of sight, leaving Adam staring after him before he softly stepped inside and closed the door again.   
Following the blonde’s scent through to the living room again, Adam paused and let his eyes glance around as another scent washed over him and he quickly realized that it was the same scent of the boy Tommy had been with earlier, stepping in to the lounge, Adam took in Tommy for the first time since he opened the door to see that he was shirtless, dressed in only loose fitting sweat pants as he flopped back down on to the couch and turned the TV down lower before turning to look towards Adam.  
‘’Thought you might have been hungry’’ Adam spoke out as he took a step closer and held the small bag out which had Tommy grinning before he slipped closer on the couch and took it softly.   
‘’Thanks, I was staving actually, would’ve ordered myself food by like I said, fell asleep on the couch after I got home’’ Tommy said as he started to pull the pot out of the bag and settled it on the coffee table.  
‘’How was your date?’’ Adam asked as he perched on the couch’s arm and watched the blonde as he glanced up and away quickly.   
‘’wasn’t a date’’ He mumbled out with a slight blush as he peeled the lid off and moaned at smell before he stood and wondered out the room before came back in and sat down again.    
‘’I think he thought it was’’ Adam spoke out as he watched Tommy dig in to the noodles he had brought him, the slight shrug to his shoulders the only answer he got before the blush deepened over his face.  
‘’Well it wasn’t, I don’t date’’ Tommy mumbled out to the pot of food mostly before settling it down and wiped his hands over his thighs and looked up at Adam, ‘’so what brought you around anyway?’’He asked as Adam moved and let himself slip down in to the couch fully.

‘’Just passing through and like I said, thought you might be hungry’’ Adam told him as he watched the blonde nod slightly,   
‘’So you just brought food in hope’’ Tommy asked, a small smile tilting his lips up as Adam chuckled softly,   
‘’I guess so, and you wanted to see me again tomorrow, so I thought I would quicken your visit for you’’ Adam told him which caused the blondes smile to grow larger as he laughed.   
‘’That’s cool, how was Europe?’’ Tommy asked as he leaned forward and picked the pot up again and went back to eating before he glanced up at Adam.   
‘’Not too bad, cold in some places but mostly stayed inside with the business anyway, how are you feeling? You look pretty healthy from the last time I saw you’’ Adam spoke as Tommy smiled up at him.   
‘’I am, doctors are still baffled with how it happened but apparently im strong and that everything’s back to normal now so I can go back to my normal coffee cycle each day and go back to drinking’’ Tommy chuckled as he finished up eating and pushed the pot back on to the table before he stretched and laid back, a small groan on his lips as he rested his hand over his stomach.   
‘’Im glad to hear that, here let me get rid of that for you’’ Adam spoke out s he stood and slipped out his jacket which he placed over the back of the couch before picking the empty pot up and headed out the lounge and towards the kitchen, the scent of the other male strong from the bedroom mixing with Tommy’s brought a growl to his throat which he quickly swallowed back as he threw the pot away and headed back to the lounge and Tommy again.   
‘’So since when did you own a bike?’’ Tommy teased out and Adam looked over at him as he sat down,   
‘’for a while now, I like living life on the fast side sometimes’’ Adam smirked out as Tommy moved and pulled his legs up under him.   
‘’And did you come here on it?’’ He asked before Adam chuckled and shook his head.   
‘’No I have my car im afraid’’ Adam told him as he rested his arm across the back of the couch and stared back at Tommy.   
‘’Oh that’s a shame’’  
‘’and why’s that Tommy?’’ Adam asked his voice low and soft which he noticed Tommy swallow at.   
‘’Well it would’ve been fun to go for a ride on the wild side’’ He smirked out which made Adam chuckle.   
‘’And what made you think that I could give you that?’’ Adam asked as he watched Tommy shift slightly on the couch before pulling his legs closer to his chest as he looked up through long eyelashes at Adam.  
‘’Because you did the night of the Halloween party’’ Tommy spoke out before he moved quickly on to Adam’s lap, his hands holding his shoulders as he pressed his lips against his, scenting a mixture of the other boy on Tommy’s skin, he growled slightly which came out more as a groan as he raised his hands and pushed Tommy away from him by his arms.

Looking up in to wide brown eyes, Adam could hear Tommy’s heart crashing against his chest as his blood pumped through his veins quickly as he moved to scramble of his lap and threw himself back in to the corner of the couch away from him.  
‘’Im sorry, I don’t know why I done that, im sorry’’ Tommy quickly spoke out Adam turned to look at the confused boy, ‘’I…Uhh, I’’ Tommy stumbled over his words as Adam moved closer to him again, a hand moving up to cup Tommy’s jaw as he pushed his knee beside his and the back of the couch before leaning closer and brushed his lips over Tommy’s again.   
‘’Is this really what you want?’’ Adam breathed out against his lips, his vampire drinking in the shiver and the skipped heartbeat which coursed through Tommy as he numbly nodded. ‘’Go shower, I can smell that other guy on you still’’ Adam whispered out as he nipped his lower lip before pulling away again to see Tommy staring at him.   
‘’You can smell him? He left over an hour ago’’ Tommy gasped out before Adam chuckled,   
‘’the smell of sex is still on the air Tommy and with you saying it wasn’t a date only leaves one other thing’’ Adam told him before he moved to his feet and turned, ‘’I’ll wait in the bedroom for you’’ He told Tommy as his hands moved to the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it up and over his head.


	10. Pin pricks

Watching the doorway as he heard the shower start running, Adam let the small smirk slide from his face as he turned and looked around the blondes bedroom, the room wasn’t much, a few simple things which was needed pressed against walls, a large bed beside the window, almost as if Tommy liked watching out of it while laid in the bed itself, Adam knew that they had both been in here together, the scent of the other strong as he moved towards the bed and settled down, hands pressed to the surface before he closed his eyes and found small thoughts and images coming to mind from them together, the way the blonde didn’t really look happy with everything which had gone on and the way the other male seemed to not notice.  
Opening them again, Adam looked around and noticed a few candles dotted around on dressers before he stood and picked the small matchbox up from the bedside unit and walked around lighten them before he moved towards the stereo and turned it on, fingers moving to the volume to turn it down more before soft music started to play and it caused a smile to come to his lips as he thought about the way it didn’t seem anything like Tommy from what he had seen.

Hearing the skipped heartbeat again, Adam turned slowly to see Tommy stood in the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist loosely, eyes glancing around before they moved to where Adam was stood.  
‘’I like the music’’ Adam told him softly which  brought a soft blush to Tommy’s cheeks, his eyes falling downwards without hair to hide behind which Adam realized was still wet and sticking to the side of his face slightly as droplets rolled down over his shoulders and chest still, trailing his eyes back to Tommy’s face again, Adam couldn’t help but smile as he blushed again and quickly moved across the room and towards a dresser as Adam played around with the volume before he was happy with it and turned to see Tommy tightening the towel around his waist before digging through a draw. Walking across, he lightly traced his fingertips down his spine and smiled at the shiver which ran through the blonde’s body as he paused.   
‘’Please don’t say anything about the music to people, they don’t know’’ Tommy whispered.   
‘’Of course I wont’’ Adam told him as he stepped closer, his hands falling on to his hips as he pressed his bare chest to Tommy’s damp back, his skin warm from the shower before Adam slipped his arms around him and softly kissed his shoulder.  
‘’Thank you’’ Tommy whispered as he swallowed slightly, the sound of his heartbeat picking up reached Adam’s ear before speeding up as he kissed along Tommy’s neck and lightly nipped at his skin with blunt teeth.  
‘’Are you sure this is what you want Tommy?’’ Adam whispered in to his ear again as he held the blonde closer to him, hands low on his stomach as he swallowed and nodded.  
‘’Haven’t stopped thinking about you’’ he breathed out as his head moved back on to Adam’s shoulder, neck bare as Adam kissed and lightly licked across the surface. ‘’ever since I found out it was you on Halloween, I’ve thought about your touch, no one else is the same’’ He gasped out as Adam’s hand moved down to the towel and undone it before it fell to the floor and left Tommy standing there naked.

Kissing the blondes neck again, Adam listened to the change in his heartbeat before he slipped his hands back down to hips again and pushed him away slightly before he turned Tommy to face him, eyes locked on his as he stepped closer again, the drawer being shut as Tommy stepped back against his dresser. Blocking any escape for the blonde, Adam let his hands run up his stomach and on to his chest before one closed around his throat softly and he leaned forward, lips meeting Tommy’s softly before he deepened it and pressed his half dressed body back against his.  
Hearing the change in his heart beat, the speed difference of his blood, Adam pressed closer to him as his hand slipped on his throat and he pressed his palm against his pulse, the rhythm strong under it as a small sound escaped the blonde’s lips as hands reached out to grab at his hips.

Pulling away, blue eyes took in the lost expression on his face, his brown eyes still closed as Adam leaned down and lightly kissed along his throat as he moved his hand away and curled it around his shoulder, nipping at his skin, he couldn’t help but feel the rush of wanting to taste him again rise up in the back of his throat before the human surprised him and pushed him away slightly, eyes meeting eyes as he blushed slightly and reached out, his hand grabbing his before he moved away from the unit and towards his bed where he sat down and started to slowly lay back as Adam knelt down, his half dressed body still covering Tommy’s as both of their hands slipped over skin.

‘’fuckers’’ Tommy groaned from under Adam’s lips which were making their way down his chest again, looking up slightly, Adam turned to look towards the doorway of the bedroom as the knocking only got louder.  
‘’Expecting company?’’ He asked as he moved up over him again, lips touching against his before he slipped them back down his jaw again, he knew who was waiting on the other side of the door as he bite down against his neck and lightly sucked up a small mark, teeth blunt still which caused a small gasp to leave his lips before he arched up against Adam’s body.   
‘’No one’’ He breathed out as his hand slipped down his bare chest and moved against Adam’s pants to undo them,   
‘’You should answer it, might be something important’’ He whispered against his pulse as he felt his eyes darken slightly, letting his tongue lick against it, Adam drank in the small shiver which ran through his body before another curse fell from his lips as the bang was loud again.   
‘’Be right back, don’t get comfortable or start without me’’ Tommy grinned out as he playfully shoved Adam away, the movement snapping him out his trance slightly before he leaned back on the bed and watched as Tommy grabbed the towel and wrapped it back around his waist tightly before heading out the room.

‘’Well someone looks like they had a good night’’ Smirking slightly, Adam moved and pushed himself up as he found his shirt and walked towards the mirror in Tommy’s room to see his eyes lighten again after being away from the temptation,  
‘’Well I was having a good night until you turned up…any reason?’’ Tommy’s voice flitted through to the bedroom as there was laughter and then the door be closed.   
‘’Well, I was actually looking for Adam, no one has seen him and I was wondering if…oh’’ Cassidy trailed off as Adam started to walk in to the lounge as he pulled his shirt on and looked towards the two males who had turned to look towards him.  
‘’Anything important that you came here in the middle of the night to ask’’ Adam asked as he moved his hands down and done his pants up again,   
‘’had to give you something’’ Cassidy spoke before he held a small box up which was sealed and Adam grinned with a nod.   
‘’Thanks, im sure I will need it soon’’ He spoke out before grabbing his keys and chucked it towards him who caught them, ‘’my cars parked downstairs, just leave it inside there on the driver’s seat’’ Adam told him as Cassidy glanced him over before he turned to look at Tommy who shifted slightly, hands holding his closer together before Adam saw him look towards Tommy’s neck.   
‘’Sure thing Adam, have a good night gentlemen’’ Cassidy spoke out before he winked at Tommy playfully before he turned and swiftly left, the sound of a loud sigh coming from Tommy as he pushed the door closed behind him and locked it up quickly again, forehead resting against it as Adam walked over and wrapped his arms around the pale waist, his lips pressing against the back of his neck before nipping lightly.

 

Pushed through and sat on the couch, Adam couldn’t help but stare at the blonde above him as he moved back up from where he had been knelt between his thighs, hands teasing over his legs before his pants were finally undone again and discarded across the room…forgotten as Tommy crawled in to his lap and hands braced themselves either side of his head as he moved closer, groins rubbing together as Adam leaned forward and pressed kisses against his neck, hands bracketing his back as the temptation came back and he felt the sharp prick of his fangs pushing their way through his gums. Grunting slightly, Adam moved quickly and flipped Tommy on to his back on the couch, his face buried in his neck still as a hand moved down between them and started to trail around to touch.

Lubed and stretched, Adam listened to Tommy beg and rut under him as he slowly kissed back to his lips again, a hand above them to keep him up and a hand between as he slowly pushed himself in until he was fully seated, a breath on both of their lips as Adam rested his head against Tommy’s shoulder, his heartbeat loud in his ears as he felt his blood rush through his veins as he lifted a hand up to rest against freckled shoulders.   
‘’God damn it Adam move’’ Tommy breathed out as he tilted his hips up slightly as his fingers curled in to dark hair and dug in to soft skin as Adam slowly drew back before pushing in again, a small gasp leaving Tommy’s lips before they got their thrusts timed together and he tilted his head back. Feeling his eyes darken again, Adam traced his tongue over the loud pulse in Tommy’s neck as his moans pulled him closer and thrusts faster as they started to both breath heavily. 

Moving together, Tommy could feel the tightness in his stomach as his hardness brushed against Adam’s stomach with each thrust of his, his back scratching against the couch as he bucked up again and tilted his head back more.  
Feeling himself getting closer, Adam glanced up to stare at Tommy’s face, brown eyes closed and lips slacked as harsh breaths left again, he could sense that he was close to his climax as he moved an arm around his waist and lifted his hips slightly, his own hips faulting slightly as they both reached their points together, feeling his fangs drop, Adam turned to Tommy’s neck, the sound of his pulse loud in his ears before he leaned down and kissed at tender skin before teeth sunk as Tommy cried out with his climax, Adams own thundering through him as he slowed his thrusts and fed from the blonde below him.

 

Watching him sleep against his chest, Adam stroked his fingers along Tommy’s spine which caused him to stir slightly before moving his arm around his waist tighter as he settled against his chest again, a smile on Adam’s face before he carefully moved and lifted Tommy up in his arms. Walking back in to his bedroom, he put Tommy down on his bed and softly moved the covers over him before he stepped back and just watched, the small bruises which he had sucked up on his neck hid the two small holes from where he had fed, dressing silently in a pair of loose fitting pants which Tommy had found in his drawers, he climbed on to the bed beside him and under the covers before the smaller man turned over in his sleep and moved closer, his body curling in to Adams as he sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around him again.

∞

Waking to hushed sounds again, Tommy stirred slightly in the state of half asleep, a warm arm curled tightly around his waist kept him pressed against a toned chest before he let him eyes slowly blink open to stare across his room, the feeling of breath against his neck soothing him slightly before a slight squeak had him lifting his head to glance to look towards the doorway where he could see Brad watching them.   
‘’Fuck sake’’ Tommy muttered before dropping his head down again and curled his arm up around Adam’s as footsteps moved closer to his side,  
‘’Tell me you didn’t’’ He whispered out as Tommy looked up at Brad as he knelt down beside it.  
‘’What do you want’’ He mumbled out,   
‘’Oh my god, you slept with him didn’t you’’ Brad squeaked out before he slapped his hand over his mouth and Tommy rolled his eyes.   
‘’goodbye Brad’’ Tommy yawned out before he snuggled back in to Adams chest more as his arm came up and moved across his chest to keep him close.  
‘’Oh fine but I want all the gossip later’’ Brad grinned as he kissed Tommy’s fore head.   
‘’And stop letting yourself in to my apartment’’ Tommy groaned as footsteps moved out his room. Letting a sigh out, he slowly worked his way loose from Adam’s hold and moved towards the bathroom where he quickly peed and washed his hands before returning back to the bed and moved closer to him again, his head resting lightly against Adam’s shoulder as he moved on to his back and pulled Tommy with him, his arms back around the blonde tightly as sleep took Tommy under again.


	11. Ground control and goodbyes

‘’Didn’t I tell you to stay away from the human Adam and you go and feed from him again!’’ Sighing softly, Adam leaned back in to the arm chair, his fingers crossed over his stomach and head rested against the top of the chair as Sutan paced the wooden floor in front of him, ‘’I warned you Adam and Cassidy warned you away from his friend yet you still continued to get closer and you go and fuck him and feed, do you know how that could’ve ended?’’ He asked.   
‘’He could’ve realized what I was and it could’ve gotten out, I know Sutan, I know but Tommy isn’t like that, he’s different’’  
‘’He’s human Adam, a god damn Human’’ He yelled out as Adam rolled his eyes and let them close,   
‘’I can’t stay away from him when I know where he is’’ Adam simply replied, his voice leveled and calm as Sutan growled.   
‘’No, that’s why im sending you away’’ He spoke out; opening his eyes quickly, Adam stared across to the elder vampire before he stood and took a few steps towards him.   
‘’You can just send me somewhere else to live when you feel like it Sutan, this is my home and im not going to just move because you can’t handle a vampire wanting to be with a human’’ Adam finally yelled back. His own confession shocking both Sutan and himself as he took a few steps back and in to the arm chair again as Sutan turned to stare at him with wide eyes,  
‘’That’s all for more reason for you to leave Adam’’ Sutan told him gravely before he turned and left the room quickly, his movement full of grace as Adam let his eyes fall to the floor before he pushed away and got to his feet, in a way Adam knew that Sutan was right in saying that he should go away, let Tommy forget about him for both of their safeties.

Leaving the main house, Adam walked out to his car and unlocked it, his mind going a thousand thoughts a second as he climbed inside and started it.  
Driving away with Sutan’s words still clear in his mind, Adam managed to get his car through the busy streets and parked up outside Tommy’s apartment where he sat watching the window for a while, glancing away Adam took notice of a small figure walking along the street in his car mirror before he climbed out and started to head towards the apartment entrance.   
‘’Adam…what…what are you doing here?’’ Turning towards the figure he had seen, a soft smile fell over Adam’s face as he realized that it was Tommy.  
‘’Actually I came to see you, had to tell you something’’ Adam told him as Tommy frowned slightly but nodded.   
‘’Alright, lets go upstairs, I’ll make some coffee’’ He grinned as Adam chuckled softly and nodded,   
‘’Yeah sure, it sounds good’’ he told him as he pushed his keys in to his pocket and followed Tommy inside and through the building until they reached the apartment. 

‘’So what’s going on, you seem nervous slightly, don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this before’’ Tommy teased as he handed a cup of coffee over to the taller man, his blue eyes rising up to meet his own before he offered a slight smile.  
‘’Thanks, I don’t know, just a lot of things with work’’ Adam told him with a sigh,   
‘’is that why you left early this morning?’’ Tommy teased a smile on his face as the other man nodded slightly.   
‘’Yeah, sorry about that, I don’t normally just leave before people wake up’’ Adam sighed before taking a sip from his coffee,   
‘’I don’t mind, I mean you came back’’ Tommy grinned, his brown eyes catching in the sun light slightly as Adam chuckled,   
‘’Yeah about that…I’ve come back to say goodbye actually’’ He said quietly as he looked up at the blonde, his face dropping slightly as he let a small ‘oh’ sound out. ‘’my work needs me to move a few states over for a while’’ He told him as Tommy looked down and nodded slightly.   
‘’We can still talk right? I mean like on the phone and maybe sometimes come to see each other?’’ He asked and Adam sighed.   
‘’I don’t know Tommy, im going to be busy for quite a while, but I will get in contact the moment im free’’ Adam told him as he sighed, putting the cup down, Adam stood and walked over to the couch where Tommy was sat before sitting down beside him, a hand moving up to cup his jaw and lift his eyes to meet his, ‘’I like you Tommy, I really do and I wish I didn’t have to leave so soon’’ Adam told him truthfully as Tommy nodded softly.  
‘’I like you too Adam’’ He whispered softly, a small smile on his lips before he leaned closer and softly brushed his lips over Adams. 

Pulling him closer to his body, Adam wrapped his arms around the human’s waist and pulled him in to his lap as he sat back against the couch, their lips touching softly as his hands slipped up the back of Tommy’s shirt and pressed flat against his shoulder blades.   
‘’Fucking hell, always the wrong time’’ Tommy groaned as a knocking started on the front door.   
‘’Go answer it, I will still be here when you get back’’ Adam said softly, a small smile on his lips as Tommy sighed and pressed one last kiss against his lips and got up.

‘’Adam, I wasn’t expecting you here’’ Turning at the sound of Cassidy’s voice as well as Brad’s snicker, Adam rose to his feet and smiled softly, ‘’I thought you were seeing Cassidy about work today?’’ Cassidy asked as he nodded.   
‘’I did and actually I only came by to say goodbye to Tommy’’ Adam spoke out before Cassidy’s eyebrow rose slightly,   
‘’Goodbye?’’ He asked as Adam nodded,  
‘’His work needs him to move away for a while’’ Tommy grumbled out as he walked back over and leaned in to Adam, his arms moving around his waist as Adam let his rest on his shoulders softly, eyes on Cassidy as he nodded slightly.  
‘’Sutan needs me up in Chicago for a while’’ Adam spoke out as Cassidy nodded.   
‘’How long?’’ He asked and Adam shook his head,   
‘’I have no idea’’ Adam sighed and Tommy looked up at him before tightening his arms around his waist, he didn’t want Adam to leave even though he knew he couldn’t stop him.   
‘’When are you leaving’’ He asked before he saw Adam turn to look at him and swallow slightly,  
‘’Later tonight’’ He told him before Tommy let him pull him closer in to a hug, the feeling of his lips soft against his temple.


	12. Chicago.

Adam shivered as he stood on the side walk of the windy city, the keys digging in to his thigh a constant reminder of what he was leaving behind back in California, the warmth of the sun against his sun kissed skin and the warmth of Tommy’s body against his from where he had spent that last afternoon with him in bed after Brad and Cassidy had left.

Turning the collar of his jacket up against his neck and ignoring the slight burn in his gums, Adam turned and started to walk down along the street, the passing cars just noise in the back of his mind as he walked past people, getting bumped in to every so often for them to only glare at him like it was his fault, probably it would’ve been for being lost in thoughts so much. Hearing the clash of a garbage truck emptying trash cans, Adam blinked up just in time to pause at the cross roads, lights changing, Adam crossed quickly and soon found himself walking in to one of the local stores he had first found a few days ago. Coffee, a new bottle of wine and a few other bits and pieces, Adam paid for his groceries before he headed back in to the cold air.

Winding his way back through streets and across roads, Adam finally turned in to the complex and crossed the courtyard which had a light layer of frosting over the small pond in the center, turning on to a small porch, Adam shifted the bag in his arms as he dug in his pocket to pull his keys out with numb fingers as he passed a few apartments until he paused outside his own and unlocked the door, his thoughts slowly turning back to the blonde human he left back in LA, the way his face held a since of calm over as he slept and Adam slipped out of bed and dressed silently, leaving nothing but a simple note on the mirror in the boys bathroom before leaving again, his bags packed and all the money he had gathered and booked on the first flight to Chicago he could find, contacts of his already securing him a apartment with a simple phone call.  
Stepping inside the dark apartment, Adam kicked the door shut and sighed as the thud echoed around the empty room which he still had to unpack, his feet leading him through the stacked boxes and through to the kitchen where he flicked the bright lights on and moved towards the counter, the bag and keys being put down as he closed his eyes and thought about the last thing Tommy had said before he fell asleep. 

_‘’Stay in contact with me, I don’t want to be alone anymore’’_

Opening his eyes again, Adam moved and started to unpack and put everything he brought before he grabbed the wine out the fridge again on second thought and undone it. Bottle and a glass in hand, Adam walked through and turned the lights off as he headed towards the stairs and up in to his bedroom where a light was flicked on and he jumped back, blue eyes moving up to stare across to where the figure sat on his bed, a box beside him as he reached over and pulled a packet out.   
‘’Thought you might of needed a few of these as you seem to of left them back home’’ Sutan spoke out as Adam turned and walked over to the dresser, wine glass and bottle being settled down before he turned and walked away again, his feet leading him back out his room and to the stairs again. ‘’Adam’’   
‘’Leave it alone Sutan and get out of my apartment’’ Adam called back, a slight growl on his lips as the first bang echoed out on the wall from the neighbors.  
‘’You have to talk about it sometime’’ Sutan spoke out closer and Adam cursed himself for not realizing that someone was in his apartment as he walked in to the kitchen.   
‘’There’s nothing to talk about, I left, that’s what you wanted so you should be happy’’ Adam grumbled out as he snatched his keys up and turned to face the elder standing in his doorway.   
‘’You never said goodbye to some people’’ Sutan spoke out as Adam rolled his eyes. ‘’Their worried about your happiness and well being’’ Hearing this, Adam laughed loudly as he pushed past again, the burn stronger in his gums knowing that there was blood sitting upstairs.  
‘’And why would you care about that, now of all times?’’ Adam asked out as he turned sharply.   
‘’Adam’’ Sutan warned,  
‘’No you said I had to talk so im talking Sutan, you say that they are worried about my happiness now, why not worry about it back in California huh, I was happy there, I was finally starting to feel like I belonged, I don’t give a shit that I would’ve had to leave in about a year and half but at least that way I could’ve had time with him, I could’ve had something’’ He yelled out as more bangs echoed on the wall.  
‘’You know why Adam’’  
‘’No, I was god damn happy Sutan, I liked Tommy for the first time in ages I actually liked someone and you took that away from me’’  
‘’He was a threat Adam, he could’ve found out about us’’ Sutan yelled back as Adam shook his head.   
‘’I was happy, I was careful, I only took what I needed’’ Adam tried to ague back.   
‘’You nearly killed him the first time’’ String at the elder, Adam laughed slightly and shook his head, his body moving back a few steps.   
‘’I only took enough from him Sutan, he was alive and breathing when I left, he had plenty still inside of him, I did not and would not harm a person like that, you should know that of all people’’ Adam yelled back at him.

Staring at each other, Adam could see the change in Sutan’s eyes, the way his lips seemed to be pushed out more and he knew that his fangs had dropped, the feeling of his own were starting to push through his gums along with the hunger he needed, he hadn’t been fed since the night before he left on Tommy, his blood leaving the still sweet taste inside his memory as Sutan stepped forward.   
‘’We are different Adam, we keep ourselves hidden for a reason…to keep ourselves safe’’ Sutan growled out as he stepped closer ‘’getting involved with a human could end us all’’ Sutan growled out before a loud banging echoed against the front door. Growling himself, Adam pushed everything back before turning on Sutan and walked to the door where he yanked it open to see his neighbor stood there looking pissed.  
‘’What’’ Adam snapped out, his voice rough as the guy looked at him.   
‘’Keep it down will you, the walls are thin’’ The guy grumbled out as Adam rolled his eyes.   
‘’Sure whatever,’’ He muttered, the door closing before he turned back and felt Sutan grab him by the neck, his body being thrown back against the door as he grabbed at strong wrists.  
‘’You will come back and say your goodbyes properly, you will stay away from that human, if not, he may just find himself a little accident’’ Sutan growled out in a low voice.  
‘’Cassidy would hate you’’ Adam gasped out as he struggled against the hold, panicking slightly again when he felt Sutan’s thumb press against the hinge of his jaw and turn his head to expose his neck.  
‘’Cassidy would know nothing of the accident’’ Sutan growled out, his body close and mouth against his own neck, his  sharp teeth scraping across his skin before the hand tightened around his throat slightly more, ‘’Remember Adam, you are only here because of me’’ Sutan growled in his ear. ‘’I could’ve let you die that day but I didn’t, I brought you home and tended to your bite, I fed you from myself to keep you alive and how do you repay me…by taking to a human’’ He growled before Adam felt himself being thrown across the room, his body landing against some of his boxes and knocking them to the ground as he groaned softly, the impact too sudden for him to get ahold of himself as Sutan slowly walked over and crouched beside him.  
‘’I won’t forget him’’ Adam bit out through gritted teeth, ‘’and I wont come home just to ignore his presence, I refuse too, if I go home, I will go to see him’’  
‘’Then you will have his death on your hands if I ever see you in LA’’ Sutan growled out, his footsteps echoing across the wooden floor as he left Adam sitting in silence on his floor, the thought of Tommy being killed because of him haunting his thoughts as he slowly pushed himself to his feet.

He knew he wouldn’t and couldn’t stay away from the blonde human, he had tasted him and knew how much he wanted him; he just hoped that one day it would be safe enough to return home. Safe enough for him to return to the person he was starting to fall in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of another fic ^^ *sad face* but not to worry, for there will be a squeal to his fic.


End file.
